Hightress
by kiaara
Summary: Semua orang di Tressature melindungi senyuman Hightress Tetsuya, bahkan sampai rela mengorbankan nyawa. Namun, Seijuurou, sang petarung jalanan itu, tak membiarkan Tetsuya berbahagia di atas kebohongan yang tiada habisnya. [AkaKuro - miniseries]


Semua orang di Tressature tahu bahwa Hightress Tetsuya harus selalu berbahagia.

Legenda lama menyebutkan, senyuman Hightress adalah berkat bagi seantero kerajaan. Pada halaman yang lain, tertulis bahwa kesedihannya adalah kutukan yang akan menghancurkan seluruh peradaban.

Tetsuya menjadi Hightress menggantikan ibunya. Kekuasaannya meliputi seluruh Tressature dan nama besarnya didapatkan dari warisan darah keluarga kaisar.

Chihiro, ayahnya, memang telah lama mengambil takhta. Namun, di Tressature tidak ada yang bisa menggantikan posisi seorang Hightress sebagai simbol kehormatan, keluhuran, kecantikan, kebahagiaan; simbol dari segala-galanya.

Tetsuya adalah kesayangan semua orang. Setidaknya, di atas gulungan papirus yang disimpan sebagai harta karun kerajaan selama ratusan tahun, para leluhur menyebut bahwa senyum seorang Hightress akan menentukan nasib seluruh rakyat di negeri sejauh tiga samudera.

Para dewa mencintai Hightress. Jika ia tersenyum, maka semesta akan memberikan sabda untuk menyejahterakan seantero Tressature. Namun, jika tanpa sengaja sang Hightress dibuat bersedih, para penghuni langit akan mengutuk mereka.

Kerajaan itu bisa terserang kekeringan, wabah penyakit, bahkan ada pula yang percaya bahwa tangisan Hightress akan membawa air bah yang mampu menggulung seluruh negeri hingga binasa.

Tetsuya tentu saja tak bisa memilih harus ditakdirkan menjadi siapa. Ia tidak tahu mengapa dirinya harus dilahirkan sebagai Hightress, seorang manusia yang dipercaya titisan dewa penjaga semesta.

Tetsuya tahu ia pun suatu hari akan menjadi seperti ibunya, menikah dengan seorang bangsawan atau rakyat biasa yang telah mengabdikan diri sepenuhnya pada negara, kemudian melahirkan anak dan mati.

Jalan hidup Hightress pendahulu sudah lama dilihat Tetsuya sebagai jalan hidupnya pula—pasti takkan jauh berbeda. Mendiang ibunya seperti cermin yang membayangi Tetsuya dalam setiap hela napas dan detak jantungnya. Setelah kelahiran seorang Hightress baru, Hightress pendahulu harus bunuh diri dengan sukarela setelah semalam penuh diizinkan memeluk bayinya.

Kelahiran bayi bisa menjadi sesuatu hal yang membuat Hightress pendahulu menjadi tertekan, dan masalah merawat anak adalah hal yang menakutkan untuk dijalani sehingga dikhawatirkan air mata pembawa bencana akan turun.

Maka dari itu, sudah sejak lama legenda yang mengikat itu berlaku sebagai hukum yang tak terbantahkan. Hidup Hightress harus selalu sempurna.

Seorang Hightress dilahirkan hanya untuk berbahagia, hanya untuk tersenyum, hidup bergelimang kemewahan, kemudian mati bunuh diri tanpa dosa untuk diangkat dengan ribuan sayap para dewa, terbang menuju surga.

* * *

**Akashi Seijuurou x Kuroko Tetsuya**

**KnB (c) Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

'saya tidak mengambil keuntungan material apa pun dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini"

**HIGHTRESS**

**Chapter 1**

_Now Playing: Kei Lovelyz - Can You Hear Me (OST The Last Empress)_

"Kisah ini adalah fiktif, sedikit sarkas, banyak rindunya."

_miniseries_

* * *

Seijuurou sudah hampir memutuskan leher sang lawan bertarung yang sempat sesumbar angkuh di tengah arena, ketika seorang bangsawan tambun berteriak "cukup!" dan melemparkan sekantung uang di dekat kakinya.

"Terima kasih untuk pertunjukan yang luar biasa! Ksatria jalananku memang juara! Hidup Seijuurou!"

Seijuurou tidak terlalu peduli pada sorakan atau tepuk tangan. Nyatanya dalam setahun ia memang tidak pernah kalah dalam pertarungan dengan tingkat kesulitan macam apa pun.

Ia bertahan hidup dengan cara membantai banyak orang. Ia mampu membeli makanan untuk menyambung hidup setelah melihat tetesan darah para korbannya.

Meski fisiknya seringkali diremehkan karena tidak sebesar atau segemuk rata-rata lawan yang maju untuk menantang, kegesitan Seijuurou adalah senjata yang mematikan.

Dengan sebilah pedang tembaga yang selalu digenggamnya ke mana pun ia pergi, Seijuurou dibayar mahal untuk memberikan pertunjukan berdarah yang diinginkan oleh semua orang.

"Minggu depan, datanglah ke sini lagi, Seijuurou. Kalau perlu, bantai semua pecundang yang ingin kau bantai! Hahaha!"

Seijuurou yang tampan hanya tersenyum kecil saat si tambun itu menyodorkan gelas minuman keras padanya. Ia tidak mau mabuk. Bukan lantaran dirinya tak suka. Seijuurou hanya berprinsip bahwa detik demi detik dalam hidup harus ia lalui dalam keadaan sadar, supaya jika tiba-tiba ada mantan musuh yang ingin membalas dendam dengan menusukkan pedang dari belakang, ia masih bisa sigap untuk berbalik menyerang, kemudian membunuhnya.

Tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan Seijuurou sampai hari ini. Lelaki itu hanya tahu bahwa setiap hari ia harus berkelana untuk mencari musuh baru.

Perkara seperti apa pandangan orang terhadapnya, Seijuurou berpendapat bahwa persepsi dan pendapat orang lain takkan bisa mengenyangkan perutnya.

"Hightress dan pasukannya sebentar lagi akan melintas. Kalau beruntung, dia akan berhenti di arena terbuka ini."

"Kalau begitu kita harus memasang senyuman termanis kita. Kalau Hightress sampai bersedih, bisa-bisa jasa bandar taruhan kita tidak akan pernah laku. Aku tidak mau membuat semesta kecewa padaku."

Seijuurou mendengar percakapan kedua orang itu tanpa berusaha menoleh. Ia duduk sendirian di tepi tribun arena terbuka.

Beberapa orang yang mengurusi kegiatan "penjagalan manusia" yang dilakukan hanya untuk kesenangan itu, berlari sambil membawa tandu dan sekotak ramuan penahan rasa sakit.

Lawan Seijuurou yang berguling-guling bodoh di tengah arena, belum juga bangun. Seijuurou yakin kepala si pecundang itu bocor dan kakinya robek secara vertikal. Musuhnya benar-benar terluka parah, sekalipun Seijuurou hanya sedikit mengalami memar di pipi dan lengan.

"Rombongan Hightress sudah sampai di ujung jalan!"

Namun, lagi-lagi perhatiannya harus tercuri oleh obrolan tentang sang Hightress. Seijuurou tahu siapa Hightress kesayangan Tressature yang rupawan itu. Namanya Tetsuya. Ia seperti manusia jadi-jadian karena kulit dan senyumannya sama-sama bersinar.

Tetsuya masih sangat muda, mungkin beberapa tahun di bawah Seijuurou yang baru dua puluh lima. Jubah biru yang selalu mendekapnya serupa perisai dari belakang, tak pernah mampu membuat Tetsuya terlihat arogan.

Sorot mata Tetsuya yang pernah Seijuurou perhatikan dari jauh saat ada arak-arakan kerajaan, selalu menimbulkan kembimbangan untuk membenci sang Hightress atau justru menyembahnya seperti yang lain.

Ia serupa bintang jatuh yang berubah menjadi manusia. Tetsuya adalah purnama yang mekar dan memecah ketika hari baru menyentuh senjakala. Seijuurou tidak rela mengakui bahwa dirinya juga bisa dibuat terpana. Namun, seorang Hightress seperti Tetsuya memanglah serakah, mengambil sebagian besar kerupawanan dunia hanya untuk didekap jadi miliknya.

"Perhatian! Perhatian! Hightress dan rombongan kerajaan sudah datang!"

Kali ini, Seijuurou berdiri dari duduknya. Semua orang mendadak riuh dan mereka berduyun-duyun menuruni tribun, ingin melihat Hightress dari dekat. Seijuurou yakin, bangsawan yang bernama Tetsuya itu pasti membutuhkan beberapa menit untuk turun dari kereta kencana yang ditarik oleh enam pasang kuda putih.

Namun sayangnya, Seijuurou tidak berminat untuk ikut memberikan penyambutan hangat seperti yang lain. Mereka belum saling mengenal secara personal. Berkontak mata pun belum pernah sama sekali. Lalu apa gunanya menyapa?

"Selamat datang, junjungan kami, sang Hightress."

Ada beberapa di antara manusia hina itu yang menempelkan kening ke lantai, seolah-olah bersujud saat menyambut sang Hightress—sosok rupawan yang dengan rikuhnya langsung menghalangi dirinya disembah dengan perkataan, "Bangunlah! Aku ini bukan Tuhan."

Seijuurou tahu, kebaikan hati Hightress bukanlah isapan jempol belaka. Kerupawanan dan kebaikan hatinya sebanding, semua rakyat Tressature melindungi senyum indahnya yang dianggap bisa membuat semesta ikut tertawa.

Tetsuya adalah berkat untuk bumi Tressature. Darah murni bangsawan yang mencintai kedamaian. Keturunan langsung Hightress pendahulu dan Yang Mulia Kaisar yang memegang nasib seantero negeri dalam genggaman tangannya.

"Dengan... penghormatan... k... ku... aku... menyam... but... Yang Mulia... Hightress... yang... sem… pur... na."

Seijuurou hanya bersidekap dan mengawasi saja saat lawan bertarungnya tadi yang seharusnya sudah sekarat, justru berusaha duduk dan menyembah takzim pada Tetsuya.

Ia memaksakan diri untuk tampak baik-baik saja. Pasti beberapa orang telah mengatakan padanya bahwa ia tak boleh tampak bersedih apalagi sakit di hadapan Hightress. Manusia titisan dewa itu tidak boleh dibuat bermuram durja, atau segenap alam akan berontak dan murka.

"Apa tubuhmu tidak sakit? Jangan paksakan diri untuk duduk hanya karena aku datang."

Seijuurou bersumpah, belum pernah seingatnya ia mendengar suara lain semerdu suara Tetsuya. Saat berucap, entah mengapa suaranya yang ringan dan lembut, terdengar seperti tengah bernyanyi.

Tetsuya kini sedang mengulurkan tangan untuk meminta lawan bertarung Seijuurou segera naik ke atas tandu untuk diobati. Namun, di luar dugaan, lelaki yang telah babak belur itu justru tak henti-hentinya tersenyum, menggenggam jari-jari Tetsuya dan merasa begitu terhormat telah menyentuh keturunan kaisar yang juga titisan dewa.

"Ia memaksakan diri tersenyum dalam keadaan babak belur dan kesakitan demi membuat Hightress tak khawatir," dua orang yang sejak tadi berkasak-kusuk di sisinya, kembali berbicara. Seijuurou masih diam untuk mendengarkan. Namun kali ini, ada perasaan janggal yang membuatnya terusik. Ia tidak tahu alasannya, tapi senyuman Hightress lama-lama mulai tampak kejam di matanya.

"Kita memang harus selalu menyembunyikan kesedihan dari Hightress. Yang harus kita tunjukkan kepadanya hanyalah kebahagiaan dalam hidup, hasil panen yang melimpah, juga taat membayar upeti demi keberlangsungan peradaban di Tressature. Masalah yang lain-lain, Hightress tidak boleh tahu. Kita lahir di negeri ini untuk melindungi senyumnya meskipun harus mengorbankan nyawa."

Seijuurou kembali menatap Tetsuya yang masih berdiri sambil menebar senyum sehangat matahari. Seijuurou pernah mendengar tentang larangan keras untuk mencintai seorang Hightress.

Jodoh Hightress adalah mereka yang dipilih dari sayembara yang brutal dan berbahaya. Seijuurou pernah mendengar kabar burung tentang salah satu saudara ibunya yang terbunuh saat memperebutkan Hightress pendahulu Tetsuya, belasan tahun lalu.

"Sebentar lagi Hightress harus memilih calon pendampingnya."

Perkataan itu lagi-lagi mengusik telinga. Seijuurou tahu, lelaki dengan senyuman sumringah yang berbicara dengan separuh berteriak itu, adalah penasehat kepercayaan Sang Kaisar. Seijuurou tidak tahu siapa namanya.

"Tidakkah Hightress sangat menawan?" ujar penasehat raja, menyambung ucapannya yang didengarkan serupa sabda. "Yang Mulia Hightress akan diperebutkan oleh ribuan ksatria dan pangeran."

Hightress Tetsuya hanya tersenyum—dan Seijuurou sempat tidak berkedip sebelum mengingatkan dirinya sendiri agar tak kehilangan arah. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa tak tertarik pada pembicaraan terbuka soal rencana pencarian jodoh untuk Hightress? Siapa pula manusia normal yang tidak mau mengawini Tetsuya?

Seijuurou berdeham sekali ketika seseorang menghalangi pandangannya untuk menatap Hightress di bawah sana. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana sesosok bangsawan yang biasanya busuk dan arogan, bisa membuatnya begitu penasaran.

Tetsuya seperti datang dari dunia lain. Seijuurou yang seorang rakyat biasa tidak mungkin bisa menggapainya. Mungkin saja mereka bicara dengan bahasa yang berbeda, Tetsuya mungkin juga tak tahu caranya makan kalau tidak menggenggam sendok emas di tangannya.

"Sebenarnya Hightress datang ke sini untuk menyaksikan pertarungan para jagoan. Tapi rupanya, kami semua terlambat..."

"Tidak, Yang Mulia Penasehat, kami bisa menyuruh mereka berdua untuk bertarung lagi asalkan Hightress Tetsuya terhibur dengan pertunjukan kami."

Perkataan yang tidak beradab dari salah satu penonton yang jelas-jelas tahu bahwa salah satu petarung sudah sekarat. Seijuurou tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa jijik dan muaknya pada para penjilat keluarga kerajaan. Ternyata manusia busuk seperti mereka bertebaran di mana-mana.

Bahkan, Tetsuya sendiri sudah jelas menolak untuk menyaksikan pertarungan itu lagi. Namun, mengapa mereka justru memaksa lelaki yang sudah babak belur itu kembali maju dan bertempur?

Seijuurou menuruni tangga tribun, bermaksud mendekati Tetsuya yang tampak kebingungan ketika penonton mulai bersorak-sorai.

"Kita tidak boleh melakukan ini," Tetsuya menggeleng pelan pada penasehat raja. "Dia sudah babak belur."

"Yang penting engkau senang, Tuanku," penasehat raja itu berkata meyakinkan, "senyummu adalah segalanya bagi kami. Senyummu adalah simbol dari limpahan rejeki. Kebahagiaanmu adalah anugerah yang tak terperikan untuk seantero negeri."

"Dan kalau kau memaksakan diri membuat seorang rakyat jelata bertarung dalam keadaan selemah ini, maka kupastikan setelah ini kau lah yang akan mati."

Suara yang lain itu terdengar amat mengancam. Tetsuya bahkan sampai mundur selangkah ketika melihat seorang lelaki muda menyilangkan pedang di leher penasehatnya.

"Maafkan aku yang tidak tahu adat, Yang Mulia. Namun, bagiku seorang bangsawan yang tidak mengerti bagaimana bersikap baik kepada rakyat jelata, lebih baik ia ditenggelamkan hidup-hidup di laut agar tidak membusuk jadi sampah di Tressature."

Perkataan itu membongkar keriuhan menjadi sunyi dalam sekejap. Seakan pita suara semua orang terkunci ketika Seijuurou menurunkan pedangnya dan meninggalkan arena pertarungan tanpa berkata apa pun lagi.

Suara pedang Seijuurou yang menggores lantai adalah yang terakhir menggema, mencabik ketegangan menjadi kutukan dalam hati. Semua orang tahu kekuatan Seijuurou sebagai pembunuh. Namun, tak ada yang tahu siapakah yang jauh lebih berbahaya dibanding seorang Hightress jika ia dibuat tersinggung dan marah.

Seijuurou barangkali memang bisa membunuh orang dengan kedua belah tangannya. Namun Tetsuya, sebagai Hightress, dipercaya bisa membinasakan seluruh negeri dalam sekali kedipan mata.

"Apakah dia adalah saudaramu?"

Ketika Seijuurou telah menghilang, Tetsuya baru berani untuk bicara. Ia bertanya pada lelaki yang babak belur itu.

"Ia sangat tersinggung ketika kau dipaksa lagi untuk bertarung."

Lelaki yang sejak tadi meringis menahan sakit di depan matanya, hanya menggeleng pelan dan tak menjawab apa-apa. Tetsuya mengabaikan panggilan penasehatnya untuk kembali ketika ia melangkah tanpa pikir panjang, keluar dari arena.

"Tunggu! Tunggu, Tuan!"

Tetsuya berlari mengejar. Seijuurou terkejut tapi tak ingin terlihat terlalu peduli. Ia menghentikan langkah tapi tak berniat untuk menoleh. Tetsuya menghampirinya di jalanan sepi. Napasnya tersengal dan ia sempat terdiam sejenak sebelum berkata, "Aku minta maaf bila sempat menyinggung perasaanmu."

_Menyinggung perasaan? _

Untuk beberapa detik, pernyataan itu berhasil mengusik hati Seijuurou.

"Aku tahu kau tak suka jika lelaki yang sakit itu dipaksa untuk bertarung lagi hanya gara-gara aku."

Manusia rupawan yang naif dan tak pernah disakiti oleh seisi dunia. Seijuurou terang-terangan mengabaikan Tetsuya yang masih berusaha untuk mengejarnya saat ia kembali melangkah, berusaha lekas menjauh.

"Tu-Tuan! Aku meminta maaf atas nama penasehat raja dan yang lain... Tuan!"

"Sejujurnya aku terkejut bagaimana Hightress sepertimu tahu cara untuk meminta maaf," ujar Seijuurou, "bukankah kau adalah titisan dewa yang selalu mendapatkan pertaubatan dan permintaan maaf dari pada manusia yang berdosa?"

Kali ini ia berbalik badan untuk menatap Tetsuya.

"Apa kau sedang berhalusinasi, Yang Mulia?"

"Aku tidak berhalusinasi," ujar Tetsuya, "aku memang selalu diajari untuk meminta maaf dan berterima kasih. Kata maaf dan terima kasih akan mencegahku dari banyak tangisan, begitu ajaran ayahku semenjak aku kecil. Karena itu, aku minta maaf jika lelaki yang sekarat itu sempat disuruh bertarung, mungkin dia adalah saudaramu sehingga kau begitu tersinggung. Benar kan?"

Seijuurou tidak terpana. Ada banyak hal aneh yang melingkupi kehidupan seorang Hightress seperti Tetsuya. Ia hanya rakyat jelata, petarung miskin yang hanya bisa melihat kehidupan bangsawan itu dari kejauhan.

Untuk itu, Seijuurou tak mau ambil pusing. Ia hanya berkata pelan sebelum berbalik badan, "Tidak, dia bukan saudaraku. Bahkan dia jadi babak belur begitu juga gara-gara aku."

Ucapan itu membuat mata Tetsuya terbeliak. "Kau yakin? Lalu mengapa kau membelanya?"

"Karena aku manusia, dan satu lagi yang harus kau tahu, Yang Mulia Hightress. Hatimu yang tak pernah dilukai oleh apa pun itu, pada saatnya nanti akan menyadari kenyataan bahwa... tidak semua luka yang tertoreh di hati manusia bisa disembuhkan oleh sepotong kata maaf. Aku permisi."

* * *

Tetsuya tidak pernah memilih untuk terlahir sebagai bangsawan. Ia tahu banyak hal disembunyikan darinya, tapi apa saja hal yang disembunyikan itu, semuanya akan selalu menjadi pertanyaan yang tak pernah bertemu dengan jawaban.

Tidak ada yang peduli apakah ia penasaran atau apa pun, tapi sejujurnya, perlakuan lelaki asing yang tadi ditemuinya di arena pertarungan, membuat Tetsuya bertanya-tanya hingga saat dirinya kembali ke istana.

"Apa yang mengganggu pikiranmu, Hightress?" Ryouta yang menjadi teman baik sekaligus pelayannya, dengan ceria menyambut Tetsuya yang baru saja turun dari kereta kuda. Rombongan mereka baru sampai di halaman kastil utama milik sang Kaisar.

Ryouta bergegas melepas jubah Tetsuya, mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Hightress, kau tampak pucat dan gelisah. Ada apa? Apa kau terlalu kelelahan? Kalau ya, berarti gawat. Besok masih ada kunjungan ke luar istana. Kunjungan ke rumah rakyat."

"Ada lelaki yang mengatakan sesuatu padaku di jalan," Tetsuya berbisik, berusaha untuk menjauh dari penasehat raja yang sesekali kelihatan ingin mencuri dengar. "Aku tidak tahu siapa dia."

"Bagaimana mungkin berbicara dengan orang asing bisa membuatmu begitu terkesan?" Ryouta bertanya, "Ah, jangan-jangan si tua bangka yang mengaku dirinya penasehat raja padahal sama sekali tidak bijaksana itu selalu menahanmu untuk berbicara dengan rakyat di jalanan?"

Suara Ryouta selalu melengking, persis penyanyi dalam pertunjukan opera komedi yang _harus _ditonton Tetsuya di pusat kota setiap Kamis malam. Sang Hightress sampai harus menginjak kakinya untuk memaksa si pelayan bicara dalam bisikan.

"Hightress, aku tahu mereka ingin melindungimu dari berita buruk atau isu yang kurang menyenangkan," pemuda cantik itu memang tak mudah menyerah. "Tapi sungguh, aku tak tahu kalau ada larangan kau berbicara dengan rakyat jelata, kaum miskin, budak, atau fakir asmara."

"Ryouta, cukup." Tetsuya menarik pemuda cantik itu ke sisinya. "Jangan berisik. Aku hanya penasaran."

"Penasaran pada lelaki itu atau pada penasehat raja?"

"Kau tahu benar apa maksudku. Jangan pura-pura tidak mengerti. Tolonglah."

"Apakah dia tampan?" Ryouta menghadang langkah Tetsuya. Tiba-tiba ekspresinya berubah menjadi serius. "Apakah dia sempat memegang tanganmu atau menciummu, Hightress?"

"Memegang tangan?" Tetsuya menghela napas, kemudian menggeleng. "Dia hanya mengatakan padaku bahwa… ah, lupakan saja. Aku harus membersihkan diri. Kau bisa bawakan jubah yang bersih untukku?"

"H-Hightress! Tunggu!" Ryouta kembali menahan langkah Tetsuya, "Kau Ingat pesan Kaisar bahwa kau tidak boleh jatuh cinta pada… pada siapa pun dia! Kau tak boleh melanggarnya!"

"Aku tidak jatuh cinta, demi apa pun." Tetsuya menegaskan, mulai kesal. "Kenapa kau selalu takut kalau aku tertarik pada seseorang? Padahal kau sendiri selalu berisik dengan Pengawal Daiki di kamar, merusak seprai, bahkan membuat bulu-bulu pengisi bantal beterbangan!"

"Kau berbeda dengan kami, Hightress." Ryouta mendadak tampak sedih. "Kau tidak boleh jatuh cinta karena cinta bisa membuatmu menangis. Kau tahu kan, kalau seorang Hightress sampai dibuat menangis, seluruh Tressature bisa menanggung akibatnya. Tangisanmu bisa menjadi awal bencana besar yang memusnahkan semuanya!"

"Bahkan sampai sekarang aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara menangis," Tetsuya berkata, miris. "Ryouta, ayahku saja mengatakan bahwa terakhir kali aku menangis adalah saat aku masih belum mengerti apa-apa. Bagaimana bisa kau takut aku menangis kalau sejak dulu saja aku tidak pernah boleh bersedih? Mungkin kelenjar air mataku juga sudah tidak berfungsi lagi. Siapa yang tahu?"

"Kau benar, Hightress," Ryouta mengangguk, tangannya yang mendadak dingin menggenggam tangan Tetsuya, menangkupnya dengan gelisah. "Kau memang tidak boleh menangis. Kami akan selalu menjaga senyummu, menjaga perasaanmu, menjaga kebahagiaanmu, sekalipun jika harus ada banyak nyawa yang dikorbankan untuk semua itu. Kami akan selalu memastikan bahwa hidupmu jauh dari air mata, Hightress. Kami berjanji untuk menjadikan hidupmu sempurna."

"Terima kasih, sekalipun aku tidak mengerti mengapa kalian harus berusaha sampai sejauh ini."

Tetsuya melepaskan tangan Ryouta, tidak berkata apa pun lagi. Ia tidak pernah bersedih, memang benar. Namun, semua itu bukan karena ia tak mau, melainkan tak boleh. Semua orang seperti terobsesi untuk membuatnya bahagia.

Hidupnya seakan dilingkupi cangkang dan ia sama sekali tidak diperkenankan untuk mengintip ke luar. Ada kabut tebal yang melingkupi matanya, ditiup dengan sengaja untuk menutupi pandangan, membuatnya terpenjara bersama jutaan pertanyaan.

Tetsuya tahu bahwa ia tak pernah diberitahu tentang berbagai kenyataan di luar sana. Namun, sebagaimana ibunya yang menjadi Hightress hingga akhir hayat, ia dilarang keras untuk bertanya. Semakin cepat ia mengiyakan banyak hal yang membuatnya penasaran, semakin aman juga kehidupan seluruh rakyat di Tressature. Tetsuya tahu semua orang berharap pada dirinya.

* * *

"Sayembara itu akan dilaksanakan minggu depan."

"Apakah Tetsuya sudah mengetahuinya."

"Belum, Kaisar."

Kaisar Chihiro menggulung lagi papirus yang disodorkan oleh salah satu dewan kehormatan istana kepadanya. Shintarou terbiasa menyiapkan semua hal dari jauh-jauh hari.

Chihiro tidak pernah kecewa dengan cara kerja bawahannya itu. Namun, untuk kali ini, ada banyak hal yang harus dipikirkan. Membuka sayembara untuk memilihkan jodoh bagi Tetsuya berarti dua hal: Satu, menyiapkan kematian Tetsuya, sekaligus ia harus siap menyerahkan masa depan Tressature pada orang asing yang akan jadi menantunya.

"Sejujurnya aku belum siap kalau anakku harus mati karena Hightress baru akan lahir darinya." Chihiro menatap Shintarou yang berdiri tegap di sisinya. "Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Seorang Hightress adalah mereka yang ditakdirkan memiliki banyak anugerah. Bukan hanya mampu melahirkan Hightress baru, melainkan juga menggenggam nasib negeri ini," jawab Shintarou. "Di bumi, seorang Hightress bisa saja dibuat menangis karena bagaimana pun, ia masih seorang manusia. Namun, jika ia sudah berada di surga, tangisan akan menjadi sesuatu yang mustahil baginya, Kaisar. Mungkin saja ia akan lebih bahagia jika hidup bersama para dewa."

Chihiro menghela napas. Meletakkan papirus setelah mengikatnya dengan seutas tali. Sebelum pergi, ia meminta Shintarou untuk menambahkan beberapa syarat tambahan bagi siapa pun yang akan mengikuti sayembara untuk memenangkan Tetsuya.

"Aku mau mereka memanah ikan Palasocra di perairan Tressature. Ingat, mereka tidak boleh memanah dari perahu. Aku mau mereka menyelam dan menggunakan senjatanya di bawah permukaan air."

Seumur-umur bekerja untuk sang kaisar, seingatnya baru kali ini Shintarou mendengar sebuah perintah yang sama sekali tak masuk akal.

"Tapi keberadaan ikan Palasocra hanyalah mitos, Kaisar," ujar Shintarou. "Nelayan terhebat sekali pun belum tentu bisa menemukannya di lautan luas. Bagaimana mungkin peserta sayembara yang bahkan belum tentu ada di antara mereka yang sering melaut, bisa menemukannya?"

"Kau pikir aku peduli?" Chihiro berdiri, menatap Shintarou tajam. "Apa kau tidak tahu, jika menantuku nanti berhasil mendapatkan Tetsuya, dia pula yang akan membunuh anakku demi mengabadikan benihnya di muka bumi? Kalau calon menantuku yang kurang ajar itu bukan manusia sakti yang diberkati oleh dewa, mana sudi aku memberikan Tetsuya kepadanya?"

Shintarou terdiam seketika. Ketika Kaisar melangkah keluar dari ruangan besar di tengah kastil itu, ia meraih gulungan papirus yang telah dicoretinya dengan pengumuman tentang sayembara besar untuk memenangkan sang Hightress.

Shintarou tadinya sempat berpikir untuk mengikuti sayembara itu juga; Hightress sangat menawan dan sebagai manusia biasa, ia belum buta untuk memilih siapa gerangan sosok rupawan yang sangat layak dipersunting olehnya.

Namun, sebagai seorang kutu buku, Shintarou yang pintar dan terpelajar bukannya tidak tahu kalau ikan Palasocra adalah khayalan belaka.

Lagipula, kalau pun ikan itu benar-benar ada, dia adalah pemangsa dan pembunuh yang haus darah. Shintarou tidak tahu mana yang lebih menyedihkan: mati mengenaskan karena dicabik oleh seekor makhluk laut yang luar biasa buas, ataukah mati konyol karena kedinginan di laut demi mencari hewan mitos yang jelas-jelas hanya ada dalam buku dongeng.

* * *

Seijuurou belum tahu akan bermalam di mana hari ini. Ia mendapatkan banyak uang dari hasil bertarung tadi siang. Menyewa penginapan bukanlah hal sulit.

Tressature adalah negeri yang ramah pada para penjelajah. Pasti banyak tuan rumah yang dengan senang hati menyediakan kamar jika Seijuurou memperlihatkan kantong uangnya.

Namun, bagaimana pun tubuhnya telah lelah, Seijuurou masih ingin terus melangkah. Ia membelah jalanan malam Tressature yang dipenuhi dengan nyala obor di sisi kanan dan kiri. Sesekali kereta kuda dari para bangsawan masih lewat, begitupula kereta bahan makanan yang tampak begitu besar dari kejauhan.

Rumah-rumah penduduk terlihat seperti tumpukan kayu dengan atap abu-abu, sangat jarang yang dibangun besar dan mewah, kecuali kediaman para bangsawan.

Ladang gandum dan perkebunan teh di kejauhan adalah penegasan bahwa Tressature adalah area bumi yang dijaga oleh para dewa. Negeri ini subur dengan curah hujan melimpah di sepanjang tahun, sekalipun sebagian besar wilayahnya dilapisi tanah kapur dan pasir pantai.

"Besok, rombongan Hightress akan datang ke desa ini. Kita harus menyiapkan penyambutan terbaik dan… tersenyum."

Kalimat itu adalah pembuka pembicaraan yang didengar Seijuurou ketika memasuki sebuah kedai minum di pinggiran desa. Beberapa lelaki berkumpul untuk menikmati kopi tengah malam mereka sambil bercakap-cakap. Seijuurou memesan secangkir teh pahit, meletakkan pedangnya di lantai, kemudian beberapa orang itu berpaling dan tersenyum padanya.

"Perjalanan jauh?" Sapa salah satu di antara mereka.

"Tidak, dari tengah kota saja," Seijuurou menjawab, "apakah Hightress akan datang besok?"

"Ya," jawab yang lain, bersemangat. "Dan sebagai kepala ketertiban desa, aku sudah memberikan pengumuman agar tidak ada yang bersedih esok hari. Siapa pun yang patah hati harus pura-pura gembira. Siapa pun yang baru kehilangan keluarganya harus tetap bersorak-sorai. Siapa pun yang tidak bisa makan harus pura-pura kenyang di depan Hightress. Intinya, semua orang tak boleh ada yang terlihat menderita!"

Lelaki itu menjelaskan semuanya dengan bangga. Lelaki itu menjelaskan semuanya dengan bangga. Ada kebencian di hati Seijuurou yang tak mampu disembunyikan sekalipun sejak tadi ia terus menunduk, pura-pura menatap kepulan asap di cangkir tehnya.

Oh, tolonglah, bahkan siapa pun yang tidak bisa makan harus pura-pura kenyang di hadapan Hightress hanya untuk melindungi senyumnya, melindungi kebahagiaannya? Seijuurou tidak tahu apakah sejatinya seluruh manusia di Tressature terlahir dalam keadaan sakit jiwa.

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana seseorang bisa hidup dalam kebohongan selama belasan tahun," Seijuurou berkata pelan. Para lelaki yang tadinya tampak bersemangat, kini menatapnya bingung.

"Dulu ada seorang kenalanku kehilangan anak pertamanya," lanjut Seijuurou. "Istrinya yang kurus kering tak bisa menyusui karena keluarganya sendiri selalu kekurangan makanan. Bayi itu meninggal karena kelaparan dan mereka tidak punya uang untuk membuat upacara penguburan. Mereka menguruknya begitu saja dengan tanah di halaman belakang, tidak diberi batu nisan, atau penanda apa pun."

"Lalu hubungannya dengan Hightress, apa?" lelaki berjenggot di sebelahnya, bertanya.

"Satu minggu setelah bayi mereka meninggal, Hightress dan Kaisar datang ke desa kami. Kenalanku itu berpura-pura baik-baik saja. Ia bahkan sempat berhutang pada seorang tuan tanah di kampung kami karena kepala desa mengatakan, setiap penduduk harus menyiapkan setidaknya satu loyang makanan di rumah mereka. Hal itu dilakukan untuk berjaga-jaga kalau Hightress mengunjungi rumah salah satu di antara mereka. Sekalipun mereka kelaparan, mereka tetap harus berpura-pura kenyang. Yah, seperti apa yang tadi kalian katakan."

"Lalu kenapa kau menyalahkan Hightress untuk sebuah kewajiban yang memang sudah seharusnya dijalankan oleh rakyat?" Kali ini, pemilik kedai lah yang bertanya. "Mengapa kau kelihatan begitu mendendam pada keluarga kerajaan padahal keluarga yang bayinya meninggal itu saja tidak mempermasalahkannya?"

"Karena bayi yang meninggal itu adalah kakakku," ucap Seijuurou tajam. "Sejak kematian kakak, ibuku hidup dengan gangguan mental sampai sering dipasung karena ayahku malu memiliki istri seperti dia. Bahkan ketika akhirnya mereka memiliki aku, yang sejak lahir sudah menjadi bulan-bulanan ibuku yang sering kambuh sakit ingatannya, keadaan keluarga kami tak pernah membaik. Ibuku tak pernah sembuh sampai ajal menjemput beliau. Sedikit miris karena Hightress yang terdahulu juga sudah tiada, tapi seluruh kehancuran itu tak bisa dipulihkan. Aku akhirnya pergi dari rumah dan meninggalkan ayahku hingga hari ini. Keluargaku terpuruk oleh kebohongan demi kebohongan yang diakui sebagai sebuah kebenaran."

Semua lelaki di kedai kopi itu terdiam. Mereka membiarkan Seijuurou menyesap tehnya, sebelum pada akhirnya salah satu di antara mereka berceletuk lagi, "Hei, kita harus memberi tahu Satsuki agar membelikan baju baru untuk anaknya. Baju-baju anaknya lusuh dan menjijikkan, mentang-mentang ia sudah lama ditinggal suaminya yang tewas di medan perang."

"Bilang saja kalau keluarganya harus berpakaian dengan pantas di hadapan Hightress. Jangan mempermalukan desa kita, dan jangan sampai membuat Hightress bersedih karena keadaan miskin mereka."

Gara-gara pembicaraan gila yang rupanya masih diteruskan itu, Seijuurou memutuskan untuk beranjak pergi. Ia membayar tehnya dengan beberapa keping uang—terlalu banyak karena ia terlanjur terbakar emosi untuk berhitung—kemudian menoleh sekejap, "Bolehkah aku tahu di mana rumah Satsuki itu?"

Seseorang di antara mereka menunjuk dan memberikan arah yang sangat mudah untuk diingat. Seijuurou menggenggam pedangnya, bergegas menuju ke rumah itu; salah satu rumah yang mungkin bisa dibilang "paling miskin" di antara rumah-rumah yang lain. Ia belum sempat mengetuk pintu saat melihat seorang perempuan muncul dari dalam.

Perempuan itu cantik. Namun, sorot matanya menunjukkan kesedihan yang mungkin akan sangat sulit untuk disembuhkan.

"Permisi. Aku butuh tempat bermalam," kata Seijuurou, "bisakah kau menyewakan kamar?"

Sepuluh keping uang emas diserahkan. Perempuan itu menerimanya dengan tangan gemetar. Seijuurou tidak perlu bertanya lagi. Ah tentu saja, ia boleh bermalam di sana.

Anak-anak dari perempuan muda itu ada tiga orang. Dua lelaki satu perempuan. Pakaiannya lusuh seperti yang digunjingkan para lelaki di kedai kopi.

Dari kain tebal yang teronggok di lantai dan gulungan benang yang menggelimpang, Seijuurou tahu perempuan itu sedang berusaha menjahit pakaian baru untuk anak-anaknya dari tirai penutup jendela.

"Apakah kau sudah tahu kalau besok Hightress akan melakukan kunjungan ke desa ini?"

"Tentu saja, Tuan," jawab perempuan bernama Satsuki itu. "Maka dari itu aku menyiapkan pakaian baru untuk anak-anakku."

"Dari tirai penutup jendela?" Seijuurou tak habis pikir, "Bahkan kau tak berkewajiban membukakan pintu rumahmu untuknya kalau kau tidak mau."

"Itu tidak mungkin," Satsuki tersenyum. "Hightress adalah junjungan Tressature, kebahagiaannya adalah nasib baik untuk negeri ini. Kesedihannya adalah kehancuran dan penderitaan yang pedih. Semua orang ingin melindungi senyumnya."

"Tapi kau jadi menipu dirimu sendiri, Nyonya," Seijuurou bersikeras, "dan lihat anak-anakmu…"

"Mereka tidak akan bersedih lagi, mulai malam ini," Satsuki menunjuk sebuah kamar tanpa kasur, tanpa ranjang untuk Seijuurou. "Silakan beristirahat di sana, Tuan. Selamat malam."

* * *

Bohong besar jika Seijuurou bisa tidur nyenyak malam ini. Tubuhnya memang lelah karena pertarungan sengit yang telah dimenangkannya; pertarungan yang memberinya banyak uang.

Namun, ketika ia sedikit saja terpejam, bayangan mimpi buruk memecah dalam benaknya; bayangan mengerikan yang membuat Seijuurou ingin hari segera beranjak pagi. Seijuurou melihat darah. Melihat pertengkaran. Melihat banyak orang memaki-maki.

Ada Hightress Tetsuya juga di tengah pertengkaran itu. Hightress yang rupawan dengan senyuman seindah bulan. Hightress yang tampak sebagai manusia paling sempurna di Tressature, padahal ia hanya makhluk biadab yang tak pernah mengerti bagaimana penderitaan rakyatnya.

Seijuurou bermimpi, ayunan terakhir pedang pembunuhnya diarahkan untuk memenggal kepala Tetsuya.

_"Kau adalah manusia terkutuk, Hightress. Lihat, berapa banyak nyawa yang terenggut hanya demi melindungi senyumanmu?"_

Mungkin Seijuurou baru terlelap sebentar ketika tiba-tiba dirinya harus terbangun karena suara berisik. Pemuda itu membuka pintu kamar dan menemukan matahari pagi menyorot silau di pelupuk mata.

"Nyonya Satsuki?" Seijuurou memanggil wanita pemilik rumah, tapi tak ada jawaban. "Nyonya Satsuki?"

Ia memaksakan dirinya untuk berdiri dan melihat ke luar. Seijuurou terkejut karena ia tak menyangka rombongan dari kerajaan akan datang sepagi itu. Satsuki sedang menyambut Hightress Tetsuya bersama kepala desa. Seijuurou tidak melihat anak-anak Satsuki ada di sekeliling mereka.

Karena merasa ada yang janggal di sini, Seijuurou berlari menuju dapur. Benar saja, ia menemukan tiga anak Satsuki menggelimpang di atas selembar kain belacu yang mereka gunakan sebagai alas tidur sejak semalam.

Ada tiga mangkuk bekas bubur nasi yang Seijuurou temukan di samping kepala mereka. Seijuurou mengangkat salah satu mangkuk, mencium bau bubuk racun murahan yang sangat menyengat.

"Apa dia membunuh anak-anaknya?" Seijuurou tentu saja terkejut, "Hei, bangun! Kalian bertiga, bangunlah!"

Seijuurou meraba denyut nadi dan napas ketiga bocah itu, kemudian menyadari bahwa dirinya telah terlambat untuk menyelamatkan hidup mereka. _Anak-anak ini dibunuh oleh ibunya. _

Pemuda itu bergegas berlari keluar. Ia sangat ingin menyeret Satsuki dan menghakiminya detik itu juga. Seijuurou tak menyangka, ada perempuan yang begitu iblis hingga merasa berhak untuk membunuh anak-anaknya, semiskin apa pun hidup mereka.

Seijuurou baru saja akan membuka mulut ketika ia melihat Satsuki menyodorkan sebilah pedang bersarung cokelat keemasan kepada Hightress Tetsuya. Bangsawan itu tampak amat tertarik. Dalam beberapa detik, wajah gembiranya sempat membuat Seijuurou "lupa".

"Pedang itu peninggalan mendiang suamiku yang tewas di medan perang." Satsuki menjelaskan senjata yang kini tergenggam di tangan Tetsuya. "Namun, meskipun suamiku meninggal, sampai hari ini aku dan anak-anakku tetap hidup bahagia dan serba berkecukupan, Hightress."

"Aku turut berdukacita…"

"Jangan," Satsuki tersenyum, "Hightress tidak boleh berduka untuk alasan apa pun."

"Senjata ini sangat bagus"—Seijuurou baru tahu kalau seorang Hightress Tetsuya ternyata sangat pandai untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan, entah kenapa ia semakin muak pada bangsawan itu—"Apakah kau pernah menggunakan benda ini lagi? Apakah kau juga ahli berpedang seperti suamimu?"

"Oh, tentu saja, Hightress," Satsuki tersenyum. "Apakah Yang Mulia ingin tahu bagaimana cara menggunakan benda ini?"

"Apakah boleh?" Mata Tetsuya berbinar, "Aku ingin melihatnya."

"Baiklah. Aku akan menunjukkannya."

Tetsuya menyerahkan pedang itu kepada Satsuki. "Silakan…"

"JANGAN BERIKAN PEDANG ITU PADANYA!"

Darah membuncah bersamaan dengan ulu hati yang ditusuk oleh wanita yang memang berniat untuk bunuh diri.

"NYONYA SATSUKI!"

Namun, teriakan Seijuurou takkan mengubah apa pun. Sekali lagi, ia terlambat menyelamatkan hidup keluarga Satsuki. Setelah melihat jasad anak-anak yang dibunuh oleh ibunya sendiri, kini Seijuurou harus melihat wanita malang yang sengaja mengakhiri hidupnya di hadapan Hightress… menusuk dirinya sendiri demi memperlihatkan betapa selama ini mereka sangat menderita dan tak pernah diperkenankan untuk menunjukkannya.

"Nyonya! Nyonya!"

Seijuurou bisa melihat Tetsuya ikut panik. Ah, bukan hanya Tetsuya. Semua orang juga panik. Namun, kepanikan mereka berbeda. Jika Tetsuya panik karena melihat Satsuki meregang nyawa, para pengawalnya panik karena haram untuk seorang Hightress melihat ketragisan dan penderitaan macam apa pun.

Seijuurou bahkan melihat seorang pemuda berambut pirang memaksa Tetsuya kembali ke kereta kuda, tak memperkenankannya untuk menyentuh wanita yang sekarat itu.

"Hightress! Ayo kita menjauh dari sini, Hightress! Wanita itu akan disembuhkan oleh para tabib! Kau tak perlu ikut mengurusnya, Hightress!"

"T-tapi Ryouta, aku ingin membantu…"

"Hightress! Kau tak boleh melihat kesedihan! Kau tidak boleh dibuat menangis gara-gara ini! Ayo kita pergi!"

Lengannya ditarik kuat oleh Ryouta. Para penduduk desa yang berkerumun pun mulai bergerak sigap, menyingkirkan tubuh Satsuki yang berlumuran darah dari pandangan sang Hightress.

Tetsuya tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Namun, ia sempat berkontak mata dengan seorang lelaki yang sempat ditemuinya di arena pertarungan—dengan Seijuurou.

Tidak hanya berkontak mata, ketika ia ditarik keluar dari kerumunan oleh Ryouta, lengan mereka sempat bersinggungan.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Tetsuya menarik liontin kecil di kalungnya, menyisipkannya di tangan Seijuurou.

"Tuan aku butuh penjelasan," ia membisikkan pesan. "Tolong kembalikan kalungku ini ke istana saat gerhana bulan."

**Bersambung**


End file.
